Across the Universe
by Stephane Richer
Summary: Thoughts meander like a restless wind inside a letter box; they tumble blindly as they make their way across the universe. ByakuyaxRukia, sort of


Across the Universe

Disclaimer: I own neither Tite Kubo's _Bleach_ nor Rufus Wainwright's (or anyone else's) recording of "Across the Universe".

He never really talked. Not because he had nothing to say, but because he had no way to properly say it, so that it would make sense to anyone (himself included) or be polite and appropriate for him to say. He was, after all, the head of a distinguished family, not to mention a squad captain. He had no time for emotion, so space to fit a void in his life.

Nevertheless, that void existed, though no one could see it (can anyone see a void? Is it not, by definition, invisible?) and no one could hear the heartbreaking sound of silence where the voices of those who were close to him ought to be.

It was so lonely at the top, when you knew not how to let anyone close, and when no one tried.

He was not surprised that the elders went about their biannual tradition of finding him a bride, though he had figured they had run out of eligible women. He had often considered just saying yes, because he did need heirs (he knew that) but then, what would the elders do? What would he do? He had become such a creature of habit. He hated to think of some strange woman in his house, some woman who was not a piece in the unfinished jigsaw of his life-hell, Rukia and the maids were already enough women.

And so, this time they had suggested Rukia, much to his initial surprise. Then, he realized they really were running out of eligible bachelorettes. Then, he considered her (he always did consider every woman; it was only fair to them and to the elders.) Well, she was, after all, already in his life, his house. She was quite a competent individual to say the least. She respected Hisana's memory. She was intelligent and not bad-looking. All that remained to be seen was whether she would accept a proposal.

"...so, having arrived at this conclusion...will you consent, Rukia?" he asked.

Rukia looked at him with concern in her dark eyes. "Nii-sama..." She reached out tentatively, as if to touch his hand, but then sharply drew back. "I...thank you for telling me all this."

He stood up rather quickly, yet still retaining all his grace. "Think about it." And then he was gone.

Rukia looked up into the cherry tree. The flowers were being replaced gradually by leaves, their pink petals blowing everywhere. It was like being on the inside of Byakuya's sword, or even, considering everything she had just been told, his very mind itself. And...why? Why should she say yes? Why should she say no? This proposal was, to say the least, unexpected.

Yet, she felt oddly comfortable with the situation. She, too, would rather not have some strange woman in the house. And Byakuya was the closest she was ever going to get to her sister...not to mention she'd grown quite fond of the man. Their interactions had gone from completely awkward to very comfortable. But why mess with a good relationship? He already had, though, with his proposal. And what would the elders do if she did not accept?

And he had poured his goddamn heart out to her. He felt close enough to her to explain the lack of closeness in his life...it was almost paradoxical.

It was a few hours to dinner. She guessed she would not be able to find him before then. She might as well relax in the garden while she was still unattached.

* * *

They sat down as per routine to their usual dinner.

"Yes," she said, and then she picked up her chopsticks.

* * *

They were married a year later. The elders pretended to be happy (it was, after all, not a serious suggestion-they rather enjoyed their ritual of finding a new woman for Byakuya to reject soundly). Renji had shut himself off from the world with paperwork for a week after he heard the news before grudgingly giving the couple his blessing. Ichigo had wondered aloud several times how his friend could end up with a guy like that. Orihime had offered to bake them a wedding cake, a proposal which Rukia politely declined. Yachiru demanded that she and Rangiku be made bridesmaids (Ken-chan could be something, too, right?). Yoruichi just shrugged the whole thing off (Byakuya had always been a weird kid).

The wedding was formal and beautiful. Neither of them cared very much-it was just a ceremony confirming what they had already confirmed-During their engagement, they had found out how much alike they really were, had drawn one another far closer than either ever thought they would be.

Byakuya had begun talking more freely to her, and more freely to everyone. It was, as Soi Fon thought privately, as if he was a flower that had closed up for a very, very long night and had begun to unfold gradually.

* * *

Their life was stable, a gradual continuity, and they only noticed change years later when one of them thought, _hang on a bit, wasn't this always different? _and could never remember when exactly it had switched. Even their children never really interfered with the serenity. Even war could not shake the foundations of the Kuchiki household. Some said it even buoyed the entire Seireitei.

There was always room in Byakuya's life, but there was no longer a gaping hole. He missed Hisana but was at peace with that, and with her memory. It was a dull ache that occasionally flared up, but he had opened up new connections, could think less than a meter and find Rukia, close, understanding, open.


End file.
